Three Letter Word
by tabsolanya
Summary: Miranda Bailey hat es wirklich nicht leicht. Drei Buchstaben geistern ihr im Kopf herum und sie sollte eine Entscheidung treffen. Und dann sind da auch noch diese penetranten Kolleginnen... Mein erster OS; meine erste FF überhaupt. Ich hoffe, es gefällt.


**Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören mir leider nicht; alle Rechte liegen bei Shonda Rhimes/ABC. Die Plots meiner Erzählungen orientieren sich mal mehr und mal (meistens!) weniger am Handlungsverlauf der Serie, entspringen aber meinen eigenen wirren Gedanken.**

_A/N: Hier ist er also, mein erster OneShot. Und direkt ein Crossover, irgendwie. Ich hoffe, es gefällt. _

**Three Letter Word**

"Es sind nur drei Buchstaben", Miranda Bailey legte ihre Stirn in Falten und genehmigte sich einen weiteren Schluck Gin Tonic, "wie kann mich das so aus der Bahn werfen?"

Skeptisch beobachtete Callie die kleine Allgemeinchirurgin, die schon den ganzen Abend gedanklich ganz woanders zu sein schien. Ein Räuspern. "Du sprichst in Rätseln, Miranda. Was ist los?" Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es zwecklos war - sie musste einfach nachfragen, allein, um ihre Neugier zu befriedigen. Verdammt nochmal, vor Calliope Iphigenia Torres hatte man einfach keine Geheimnisse!

Murmelnd, kaum verÜberraschung genug. Der Tonfall aber war untypisch, beunruhigend. Callie wusste, dass sie nun nerven, weiterbohren musste. Das war sie ihrer Freundin schuldig – und das würde eben diese schon noch erkennen. Schließlich war es nur zu ihrem besten.

"Du weißt aber schon, dass mich das nicht gerade weiterbringt?! Sieh mal, irgendwas stimmt doch nicht mit dir. Wo ist die straighte, um kein Wort verlegene Dr. B. hin? Und, Himmel, guck mich doch wenigstens an, wenn ich mit dir rede! Hallooo? _Escúchame, amiga, por favor_!"

"Also … das ist doch - Dr. Torres, Sie sind eine ausgemachte Nervensäge!" – "Stets zu Diensten", die Latina erhob sich, knickste und konnte sich den feixenden Blick beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen. "Aaalso: Wo drückt denn der Schuh, _Mandy_?"

Erbost stürzte Miranda die übrige Hälfte ihres Drinks runter und knallte das leere Glas vielleicht eine Spur zu hart auf den Tresen. _Krack_. "Nenn mich noch einmal Mandy und ich schwöre dir, du wirst den Sonnenaufgang nicht erleben - und ich werde es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen! Sorry, Joe." Der Barkeeper nickte nur wissend und kredenzte der kleinen Chirurgin einen weiteren Gin Tonic. Dieser Mann konnte Gedanken lesen.

Zu hoffen allerdings, Torres ließe nun doch ab von ihr, das wusste Miranda, war völlig zwecklos. Ein dezentes Räuspern von rechts bestätigte ihre Ahnung. "Entschuldige bitte, Miranda Bailey. Aber nun sag mir doch endlich, was los ist. Ich kenne dich, und du bist heute definitiv nicht du. So düster, so traurig… sprich doch bitte mit mir, damit ich dir helfen kann. Sooo schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein, oder?"

Trotz des kumpeligen Schulterklopfens kam Miranda nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Callies Tonlage deutlich ernster geworden war. Ein Schlucken. Sie verharrte, konnte nicht antworten. "Du entschuldigst mich? Ich muss mal wohin."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, erhob sie sich und ging raschen Schrittes zur Toilette. So verschaffte sie sich ein wenig Zeit und konnte sich Antworten zurechtlegen. Oder besser noch: einfach abhauen! Dieser zugegebenermaßen kindische Gedanke erübrigte sich, als ihr einfiel, dass Callie ihren Schüsselbund, ihr Geld und ihr Handy in ihrer lächerlich großen Handtasche verstaut hatte. _Mist_.

Als Miranda zu ihrem Platz zurückkehrte, stellte sie fest, dass Callie nicht mehr allein an der Theke saß. Die Latina war in ein Gespräch vertieft – mit einer ihr nur allzu gut bekannten rothaarigen Schönheit. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, erhoffte sie sich doch von diesem Aufeinandertreffen eine Erlösung aus Callies Kreuzverhör.

"Addison Forbes Montgomery, was verschafft uns denn die Ehre?" Die Rothaarige hielt kurz inne, sprang dann sofort auf, um Miranda in eine feste L.A.-Umarmung zu ziehen: "Miranda! Wie schön, dich zu sehen. Ich bin ganz spontan hier und ich bleibe auch nur für ein paar Tage. Richard hat mich wegen eines Falles konsultiert. Sag, wie geht es dir? Gibt es Neuigkeiten, von denen ich noch nichts weiß? Ein bisschen Klatsch und Tratsch würde mir guttun."

Miranda seufzte. "Du weißt doch, da bist du bei mir an der falschen Adresse. Über den neuesten Krankenhaus-Gossip hat Callie dich doch sicher schon ins Bild gesetzt und mein Leben ist - ", sie stockte, "langweilig wie immer."

"Glaub ihr kein Wort!", schaltete sich nun die Latina ein. "Sie ist den ganzen Abend schon so seltsam. Grübelt, schweift ab, redet irgendwas von drei Buchstaben. Sehr kryptisch."

Addison hob eine Augenbraue. "Drei Buchstaben, Callie? Kryptisch? Mir fällt da nur eines ein. _S... e..._ - "  
"Also, das ist doch nicht wahr! Wie alt seid ihr, 16? Ich wusste, ich hätte zu Hause bleiben sollen!" Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend war Miranda kurz davor zu gehen.

Addison lenkte ein: "Entschuldige, Miranda. Schluss mit dem Kindergarten. Aber irgendwas, nenn es weibliche Intuition, nenn es Tratsch-Radar, sagt mir, dass es was mit Männern zu tun hat." Forschend blickte sie ihre Kollegin und Freundin an. _Volltreffer_.

Auch in Callie schien es zu arbeiten. "Aber klar doch, drei Buchstaben! Ist es wegen… wie hieß er nochmal, dein Pfleger?" – "Eli? Nein, das ist Geschichte. Aber… Ben ist wieder da und… ach, ich weiß nicht." Verdammt, musste der blöde Alkohol ausgerechnet jetzt Wirkung zeigen?! Zerknirscht legte Miranda ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. Neugierig beugte Addison sich vor. "Ach, das ist ja interessant. Und ich dachte, es ginge um Sam...!"

"Was ist mit mir?" _Herzstillstand._ Mirandas Augen weiteten sich. Die tiefe Stimme hinter ihr… das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. _Im Ernst jetzt?_  
"Ähm, ja", stammelte Addison, "vielleicht hätte ich erwähnen sollen, dass Sam und Amelia mich begleitet haben. Wegen Dereks Geburtstag übermorgen, ihr wisst schon."

Wie in Trance stand Miranda auf, griff ihre Jacke und eilte nach draußen. Luft! Sie brauchte Luft und einen klaren Kopf. _Wie...?_

Seufzend erhob sich auch Callie – dabei war es doch gerade spannend geworden! "Entschuldigung Leute, aber ich glaube, ich muss da mal hinterher. Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich euch noch!"

_Zwei Tage später_

"Komm schon Bailey, du kannst dich nicht drücken. Was auch immer euch verbindet – du bist eine von Dereks besten Freundinnen. Er wäre wirklich traurig, wenn du nicht kommst. Das kanst du unserem Schmalzlöckchen doch nicht antun." Callie rieb sich das heiße Ohr. Seit eineinhalb Stunden redete sie am Telefon auf ihre Freundin ein, bisher vergeblich. "Was ist denn das Problem? Es würde mir echt helfen, zu wissen, was mit dir los ist!" – keine Antwort. So langsam wurde sie ungeduldig. "Also gut. Ich bin um 20 Uhr bei dir, keine Widerrede. Und es ist besser, du bist bis dahin fertig."

Zwei Stunden später stand Callie vor Mirandas Tür und wartete. Zu ihrem Erstaunen dauerte es nicht lang und Miranda stand vor ihr, bereit zu gehen. "Können wir? Aber nur eine Stunde!", funkelte sie die schwarzhaarige Latina an. "Alles klar. Und du willst mir wirklich nicht sagen, was los ist?" Schlagartig machte sie einen Schritt zur Seite, um einem Tritt ihrer Kollegin zu entgehen. Bailey war mal wieder in Hochform.

Mit wenig Verspätung kamen sie in Joe's Bar an. Das Geburtstagskind hatte einen großen Tisch reserviert, an dem sich schon beinahe alle Gäste eingefunden hatten. Erleichtert stellte Miranda fest, dass dies nicht auf Sam zutraf. _Typisch L.A.-Hippie_. Sie drückte Derek, überreichte ihm sein Geschenk und machte sich alsbald auf den Weg zur Theke, um ein paar Drinks zu ordern.

Dort angekommen, blieb sie nicht lang allein. "Miranda", er klang geradezu provokant ruhig, besonnen, aber dennoch eine Spur unsicher. Sie drehte sich um, nicht wissend, was zu sagen. "Sam, ich… was..." – "Shh", er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, "wir haben da noch was nachzuholen." Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie mit so viel Hingabe, dass Miranda auf der Stelle fühlte, als bröckelte der schäbige Kneipenboden unter ihren Füßen weg. Diesmal leistete sie keine Gegenwehr.

Einige Meter weiter, am Geburtstagstisch, fiel Dereks Blick auf die Szene. Er tippte seinen Kumpel Marc an und deutete auf die beiden vor ihnen: "Wow, Bailey."

_A/N:Kommt euch der letzte Satz bekannt vor? ;)  
Und ich möchte an dieser Stelle betonen, dass ich das Pairing Miranda x Ben wirklich sehr mag, aber nachdem ich Folge 3x03 von Private Practice sah...  
Jaaa, zum Ende hin ist es minimal kitschig geworden. Call me McCheesy._


End file.
